


Hit Me Like a Beam of Light

by spoilerings



Series: Thorbruce Week 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilerings/pseuds/spoilerings
Summary: Bruce Banner is not outgoing. He finds himself, a gay man, going to pride, alone, for the first time in his 36 years of life. Queue Bruce finally opening up, meeting new friends, and - just perhaps - falling in love.





	Hit Me Like a Beam of Light

**Author's Note:**

> originally concocted for thorbruce week day 6: AU (but will be updated in the future). this popped into my head randomly one night but was greatly encouraged by mark ruffalo in the normal heart, specifically a scene in the beginning where he gazes wistfully at a bunch of happy & young dancing gays.

Bruce Banner is not an outgoing man. That’s an understatement, actually, because in the 36 years of his life, he’s had endless nights of chinese food, approximately two decent friends, and only one relationship that has lasted more than four dates. And that relationship was with a woman.

 

It’s because of his introversion and horrible luck with romance that Bruce is left at sort of an impasse. He should have realized it when he was an undergrad student and was definitely the least sexually active person in his entire dorm, or when he was 28 years old and still so dedicated to school, or even when he was 31 and still got asked by his only friend when he was going to “get out there and meet someone;” but, alas, he doesn’t recognize it as a problem until he is 36 years old and nightly craves the attention of another human being because as much as he loves his cat, he’d like to have a close relationship that involves a bit more sexual activity and a lot less hair.

  
He tries to convince himself that he’s not being completely desperate when he hears about New York pride, checks to see where and when it is, and schedules a dinner for the night before with his aunt who lives conveniently in the Lower East Side. He figures he can just tell her he’s in Manhattan for a science conference, anyway. No one actually has to know he’s going so out of his way to be a pathetic 36-year-old gay man at pride, for the first time in his life, completely alone. It’s  _ fine _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I have many ideas about what will happen and I can guarantee it’s going to be really really gay. Rating might change as it progresses. Drop some kudos/comments if you want to encourage me :)


End file.
